1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to correction of an image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with demands for energy saving and space saving, notebook PCs (personal computers) or desktop PCs carrying a liquid display monitor are spreading their market. In such a trend, even higher-speed responses are demanded for a liquid crystal display so as to improve the characteristics for displaying moving images and so forth. Accordingly, the improvement of the response of the liquid crystal display is intended through the material characteristics of crystal display, display element structure, and development of a driving method.
In Patent Document 1 described below, a liquid crystal display is disclosed which, in correcting an image date signal and generating a correction date signal, generates a present correction data by a present image date signal and an antecedent correction data signal.
Also in Patent Document 2 described below, a liquid crystal display is disclosed which carries a conversion table to refer to a display-driven data of a present frame through an image data of the present frame and a post-driven-state data of an antecedent frame.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/033813 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-99249)
[Patent Document 2] U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0140652 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-297104)